


December 28th - Morning Walk

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve and Bucky go on holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve and Bucky go exploring, and revisit the past while they're at it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	December 28th - Morning Walk

Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, Steve and Bucky only shared one sleep disturbance a piece, each of them waking up in a mild confusion before being soothed back into dreamland by the other. Privately, it was something that Bucky had been mildly concerned about before they left home, not mentioning it to Steve to avoid worrying his husband, but he remembered the battles he'd had to fight against his own brain just to get a few measly hours of rest  _ before _ and was more than a little reluctant to take a backwards step.

Luckily, that hadn't happened and they both woke up feeling well-rested if a little stiff from sleeping so tightly wrapped around each other with almost no room for movement due to the smaller bed. 

And after showering and a hearty breakfast made up of many bacon and egg sandwiches they dressed in warm clothes, pulled on their boots and headed out to do some exploring. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 2 miles to the village of Kilcar, where Sarah had been born, so little more than a leisurely stroll for them and as they walked along the winding country lanes, Bucky couldn't help but laugh as Steve kept taking in giant gulps of air. 

"What are you doing?" he asked after the blonde had done it for the 7th time.

"Breathing, Buck. Doesn't the air taste great here." Steve stopped and spread his arms out wide, eyes closed and head tipped up to the sky. 

It was only when Steve had drawn Bucky's attention directly to it that he noticed, but he was right, the air  _ did _ taste good, salty but fresh. Each breath filling his lungs with a cool rush that left him feeling revitalized. 

Had anyone passed by at that point, they might have thought it odd to see two grown men stood in the middle of the road, arms outstretched, eyes closed and heads tipped back to the sky, taking in big long breaths. Luckily, no-one did as surely the only thing that could make the sight stranger would be the fact those two men were Steve and Bucky.

When they'd inhaled their fill they continued their walk towards the village, and Bucky noticed something as they made their way past the first few houses and shops and pubs started to appear, "Steve, I've never been more thankful for your rambling mouth."

"What, why?"

Bucky pointed to the sign above one of the businesses, a sign written entirely in Gaelic. "Because without it, I wouldn't have all this previously useless lingual knowledge." 

Shaking his head fondly, Steve poked Bucky in the ribs in retaliation, "Y'know I would've translated for you, Buck."

"Eh, but where's the fun in that," Bucky said in return, leading the way into the small shop as he spoke. 

They whiled away an hour or so like that, wandering in and out of the few stores the village lay claim too, picking up a few essentials for the house, a couple of books each, a handful of postcards to send home (even though they would be back before they'd be received) and a few souvenirs, like a pendant made out of sea glass and a framed print of the view from where they were staying.

Unsurprisingly, they were soon hungry and stopped in at one of the pubs for a lunch of fish and chips, paired with an obligatory pint of Guinness, before heading to the post office to send off their postcards. 

And then it was time for the true reason for their visit, Sarah. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was visibly nervous as they stepped into the church, hands trembling so hard at his sides that Bucky had reached out to tangle their fingers together without even making the conscious decision to do so. 

They stood for a moment, silently admiring the glow through the stained glass windows before they were pulled from their observations by a soft cough, both of them turning to find the priest smiling at them kindly.

"You must be Steven and James" he stated simply, offering a hand in introduction, "I'm Father Campbell, James we spoke via e-mail when you were arranging the details of your visit."

"Now, I've been looking through our records, obviously we're still all paper here, and I found a couple of things you might like to see" he gestured for them to follow him as he led them through the church and into the vestry. 

As the priest had been expecting them, he'd already laid out what he'd found on the desk, sitting himself one side as Bucky and Steve took the chairs on the other.

"So, Steven, this church was built in 1904, which of course was around 6 years after your mother was born, but that matters not. Here you can see the register of Sarah's birth in 1898, and here it tells us she was baptized in this church shortly after it opened, a little later than normal but it would've made sense in the circumstances." He paused here to pass a folder over to Steve, but the blonde was staring at the papers in front of him, too in awe to notice, so Bucky took it instead, "these are copies of everything we have for you to take with you." 

At Bucky's quiet thanks, Father Campbell nodded, and continued, "we also have a record of Sarah's first communion and her confirmation here" pointing to the next document, he paused waiting for a sign Steve was ready to continue, "this is the record of your parent's marriage Steven, Joseph wasn't from Kilcar, the Rogers were just up the way in Carrick, but they got married here. And then finally, I managed to find a passenger list for the ship that took your parents across the sea to New York."

Laid out in front of him, Steve could scarcely believe his eyes, this was his family, where he came from, right here. As he tried to sort his emotions, the priest added, "I also included anything else I could find on your grandparents in the folder, I'm only sorry there isn't more, my son."

"No no" Steve shook his head as he cleared his throat, "this is, so much more than I could've hoped. Thank you, father."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a tearful goodbye on all parts, Bucky and Steve walked back through the village, grabbing a few sandwiches and coffee to go, before weaving their way down the coastal path to the bay below. 

When they settled on a pair of flat rocks at the edge of Trá Lathar beach, the cliff behind them providing some shelter, Bucky handed over the food and coffee in silence, knowing his husband would need a few more moments to himself.

Bucky was just sipping the last of his coffee when the blonde came back to the present, wrapping an arm around Bucky's waist so that he could nuzzle into the brunet's neck, Bucky's hair tickling his cheek as the sea breeze ruffled it. "Thank you, Bucky. Thank you for bringing me."

Bucky smiled as he rested his cheek against the top of Steve's head, "anytime sweetheart, you know I'm with you til the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
